Broken With You
by LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts
Summary: A little DJWifi songfic I made based on "broken" by lovelytheband! Nino and Alya just got married and he prepared this as a surprise and sang it for her at the reception. Hope y'all enjoy!


"Good evening everyone, I hope you're all having a great time. Thank you for coming to Alya and I's wedding!" An uproar of applause, particularly from maid of honour Marinette and best man Adrien, filled the room. Nino grinned widely. He simply could not believe he was awake, waiting for someone to wake him from the dream that was his wedding. As the applause subsided, Nino began to speak again. "Alya, I am still waiting for you to pinch me awake and tell me there's waffles on the counter before you leave for work," Nino chuckled as Alya hit his arm lightly. "But seriously, I cannot believe my luck. I love you so much, and can't wait to begin my life with you."

The audience cooed and smiled on as the couple kissed, Alya beaming. Adrien leaned his head close to Marinette's as he whispered, "You're going to love Nino's surprise for Alya." She turned her head and said "He has a surprise for her? How romantic!" Adrien hurried to quieten her, but thankfully Alya didn't hear them over the rest of Nino's speech.

"...and to finish, I'd like to present a secret gift to Alya I've been working on since before I proposed six months ago. Here's to us, babe."

Nino looked to the DJ in the corner, and a light pop track started playing.

_I like that you're broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool? I like that you're lonely, lonely like me, I could be lonely with you?_

Everyone looked somewhat confused, but Alya only smiled. It was the last few words she had said to Nino before he proposed.

_I met you late night, at a party, some trust fund baby's Parisian loft._

Alya chuckled, glancing at Chloé rolled her eyes with a smile.

_By the bathroom you said "let's talk", but my confidence was wearing off._

"Oh yeah, who could forget how Nino had to rush in and vomit from too much drinking?" Marinette quietly giggled.

"I think he said later that it was nerves, and love at first sight," Adrien whispered.

_These are my people, these are my friends, she grabbed my face and that's when she said…_

_I like that you're broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool? I like that you're lonely, lonely like me, I could be lonely with you?_

Alya, tearing up, turned her head to Marinette and Adrien, mouthing _did you know about this? _Marinette shook her head while Adrien nodded with a broad grin. Alya narrowed her eyes slightly but giggled, almost sobbing. She looked back to Nino and caught him staring at her._ I love you, dork,_ she mouthed.

_There's something tragic, but almost pure. Thought I could love you, and now I'm sure. There's something wholesome, there's something sweet, tucked in your eyes that I love to see._

_These are our people, these are our friends, you'll grab my face and that's when you say…_

Nino tossed Alya a microphone that she fumbled for but held, harmonising with Nino.

_I like that you're broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool? I like that you're lonely, lonely like me, I could be lonely with you?_

Nino inched towards her, holding her hand up and twirling her into his embrace.

_Life is not a love song, that we like, we're all broken pieces, floating by. Life is not a love song, but we can try to fix our broken pieces, one at a time…_

She twirled back out, freely crying, and sobbed through the final chorus.

_I like that you're broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool? I like that you're lonely, lonely like me, I could be lonely with you?_

Adrien pulled out Marinette and starting an upbeat dance, making her giggle and join in.

_I like that you're broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool? I like that you're lonely, lonely like me, I could be lonely with you?_

Nino pulled Alya towards him, playing the air guitar to the end of the track. When it finished, the crowd burst into raucous applause, Alya giving Nino little kisses all over his face as he cries with her. _I love you so much, dork._


End file.
